


Everything Comes Back to You

by sistersophie



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistersophie/pseuds/sistersophie
Summary: Jeremy has some time to think before breakfast.





	Everything Comes Back to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyvernchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernchick/gifts).



Jeremy let the warm water run over his body a few more seconds before shutting it off. He pulled back the shower curtain and reached for a towel. 

Steam had collected on the bathroom mirror, and Jeremy’s reflection was fuzzy and unfocused. But his mind was clear, and his soul was content.

He was happy.

He took his time drying himself off, then opened the door and went out into the spacious room in which he and his two colleagues had spent the night. Richard and James had already showered and dressed and had left him to get a few extra minutes of sleep. It had been thoughtful, but unnecessary. As soon as the door had closed behind them, he had thrown back the bedclothes and sat up, ready to face another beautiful Italian morning working with the two people he loved most in the world.

Jeremy pulled on his pants and jeans, taking a few moments to glance back over at the big bed that had held all three of them last night as they had come together in a tangle of arms, legs, and kisses. What was so exciting about having two partners was that every time was different. Each of them had his preferences, of course, but for being three middle-aged men, they were also remarkably willing to be flexible and accommodating to each other.

Last night, James and Richard had pushed Jeremy down on his back and taken turns sucking his cock, bringing him to the edge several times but not letting him finish until they were good and ready. He had come hard, crying out their names and splashing both of their faces. Afterwards, he had watched as James turned Richard on his stomach and fucked him hard, exactly the way the little man liked it. Seeing their beautiful faces, contorted with pleasure, was almost enough to make him come a second time.

Oh, if the _Grand Tour_ viewers only knew what _really_ went on behind the scenes!

In the daytime, the three men bickered, and cocked about, and drove fast cars, and pretended not to like each other. But when the sun went down, and the cameras were turned off, everything changed.

Take this adventure, for instance. He and James were playing up the idea of a cultured Italian holiday for the two of them, with Richard playing the annoying little shit turning up in a loud American car and ruining everything. It would be great for the fans; they loved this sort of thing and raved about the great cars, the lovely scenery, and every single practical joke that the presenters played on each other. It was fun to do, but Jeremy also relished the moments away from the rest of the crew, when the three of them were free to be completely themselves.

He put on a fresh shirt and stepped over to the window, drawing back the curtains just far enough to glance outside. Two storeys beneath, James and Richard sat at a small table, with coffee, pastries and fruit close at hand. They leaned toward each other, deep in conversation. As Jeremy watched, Richard began to laugh, his hand going to James’s arm in a gesture of intimacy that sent a shiver of pleasure up Jeremy’s spine.

God, he loved them both so much, and he wanted to keep making programmes with them forever, if he could – until they all fell over in a heap somewhere.

There wasn’t a moment to waste. The production crew would be assembling soon, and the spotlight would be back on.

Jeremy pulled his shoes on, smoothed his unruly grey curls, and went to join his friends.


End file.
